Abstraction
by TerraLovesBB
Summary: Today I am going to shoot someone.
1. Chapter 1

Abstraction

Chapter One

Craig's P.O.V

Today I am going to shoot someone... No I don't mean shoot as in kill I mean shoot as in videotape. You see six years ago my mom bought me my first real video recorder after my toy one broke in fourth grade. After the whole wide angle animals I had decided to pursue my next big break, find my muse, and my muse just so happened to be my classmate Tweek Tweak.

And before you ask no Tweek doesn't know I've been recording him and he's never going to find out either. I've been taping him for years now and all my videos are organized by dates. Some are videos of my hamster Stripe while others are random things that have caught my attention. But none of them are as special as Tweek.

Ill never forget the first day I recorded him, I had been walking past the elementary school my sophomore year looking for my next big star when I saw him. He was swinging on the swings his usual twitching gone and the goofiest smile on his face. His hair was a wild mane of golden blonde and his eyes were a beautiful emerald color. His skin was fair and his nose was thin and pointed, he reminded me of one of those elf's you'd see in the movies and he just had this aura surrounding him.

Without a second thought I had pulled out my video camera and begun to record. He was laughing and playing without a care in the world his shaking gone and a wide smile plastered on his face. Some might've thought it was weird for a sophomore to be playing in an elementary school playground but I thought it was...unique. He was unique he had this innocence about him which tugged on my heart strings. I had decided in that very moment that he would be my muse, my star.

Today I had brought my video camera to school, buried in my backpack ready for anything. I brought my camera with me pretty much anywhere I went so this wasn't anything new. The final bell signalling the end of another class day had rung and the teens had all begun filtering out of the school. All of them except me that is, I had detention for flipping Eric bitch ass Cartman off in class. Detention was nothing new to me either I had that shit daily.

After detention I had left the school and headed to the parking lot like every other day, my backpack hanging half off my shoulders. That's when everything changed.

Entering the parking lot I heard none other than that fat loud mouth Eric Cartman screaming. As a mediocre camera man it was my duty to investigate so I headed over, my curiosity getting the better of me. And that's when I saw him. My precious Tweek was crouched in a fetal position on the pavement while Cartman towered over him. Tweek was shaking like a mouse and upon furthered inspection I realized he was crying. Bleeding. I heard Cartman yell something and throw a heavy kick at Tweek knocking him over.

I saw red.

Tweeks P.O.V

I knew I had messed up the moment my phone went off in class causing my to jump slightly. Who would be texting me during class? What if it was the cops and my parents had been killed in a robbery. What if the gnomes had finally found out where I went during the day and wanted my underwear. What if it was a stranger!

Glancing around suspiciously, you never know when someone might be watching, I pulled my phone out of my backpack and checked my messages.

One new message from Eric Cartman.

Oh god what did he want from me I already did all his homework and his essay for English. What if he had my parents held hostage and wanted a ransome. I don't have that kind of cash man! I'd have to sell my body. Oh god I don't want to sell my body. Too much pressure!

Bravely I clicked on the text message and read the sentence, which caused my heart rate to sky rocket.

Meet me after detention in the parking lot.

Oh god, oh geez, I hate the parking lot there's so many cars what if I get hit by a car?! Who would close the store at night?! What if someone stole my organs?! I need those?! Ack too much pressure!

Typing out okay I stuck my phone back into my backpack and tried focusing on class. I couldn't stop my mind from wandering though and I couldn't stop my imagination from taking over. What did Cartman want from me?! So many scenarios were going through my head it was giving me a headache.

When the final bell for school rang out I quietly packed up my stuff and waited until everyone else had left the classroom to head out. I walked the halls with my head down and my backpack clutched tightly in front of me. Just in case anyone tried to steal my stuff. And silently made my way to the parking lot.

Once I was in the parking lot I realized my involuntary shaking had gotten worse and tried to calm myself down with deep breathes. Finally I had found Cartmans beat-up truck and sat hesitantly on the floor next to it where I waited patiently. I had one hand pulling roughly at my hair while my other hand hugged my backpack close to me for protection.

I practiced finding my happy place and took deep breathes to help calm myself. It didn't help much though everytime I heard a car honk its horn or a group of kids laughing obnoxiously it sent me into another fit of nervous jitters. Why couldn't I just be normal?

That's when a solid kick had landed squarely on my face. It happened so fast I didn't know what else to do besides curl up and cover my face.

"I got a fucking C on my essay Tweek," I heard Cartman shout from above me. I squeaked in terror. He sounded so mad!

"I-I'm so sorry, oh god please don't hurt me," I stuttered.

After a second I hesitantly pulled my hand away from my face only to see red blood covering my hands. I started crying.

That's when a second kick knocked me over, my backpack had fallen from my hands and my stuff had tumbled out. This caused me to cry harder.

"Stop fucking crying," I heard Cartman yell one last time.

I heard him scream and something crack and than he hit the ground beside me. Looking up I spotted Craig Tucker from my class looming over us. His face was blank but somehow he seemed mad, angry.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size tubby," I heard Craig's nasally monotone voice say from above us.

Staggering up I saw Cartman grab his nose and say, "You broke my fucking nose Craig I'm gonna get you for this you fucking dick."

Then Cartman jumped into his truck and drove off fast.

That's when a hand reached down towards me whether to help me or hurt me I didn't know.


	2. Chapter 2

Abstraction

Chapter Two

Craig's P.O.V

I held my hand out to the boy who had stolen my common sense. Tweek. He looked, for lack of a better word, pathetic. His usual brightness had been dampened, his face was smeared with crimson blood, his eyes were red and swollen from crying and he was shaking helplessly with dry sobs. He looked broken. But he was still absolutely gorgeous in every way. He stared at my out stretched hand in terror. His eyes were wide and glassy.

He's not gonna let me help him up. Fine. Huffing I went to turn away when I caught sight of his backpack. His olive green backpack was torn open and all his books and papers were scattered across the ground. Sighing internally I knelt down and began collecting his school work.

"H-Hey what are you d-doing," I heard Tweek screech next to me.

"I'm helping you dude whats it look like," I explained calmly while placing the last of his papers inside his school bag.

"W-Why would you h-help me," Tweek stuttered, his voice sounded dry and scratchy from crying.

"I don't know," I replied, "Look lets just get you to a bathroom so you can clean your face."

Standing up I held Tweeks backpack in my hands when his eyes became wide and he suddenly grabbed his hair.

"Ack whats wrong with my face," Tweek yelled as he yanked hard on his hair.

"You have blood all over it dip shit," I deadpanned.

Turning around I heard him scramble up and run after me. I didn't stop to wait for him as I turned the corner near the closest school restroom.

"T-Thank you Craig," I heard him say softly from behind me.

I stopped so suddenly I felt him tumble into my back.

He knew my name.

Tweeks P.O.V

Craig had suddenly stopped and I crashed face first into his back. Oh god did I say something wrong? What if he gets mad that I bumped into him?! It was an accident. Cautiously I took a step back.

Suddenly Craig turned to face me, he had a strange look in his hazel eyes.

"Come on," Craig gestured, "There's a bathroom right over here."

He didn't seem mad at me so I-I guess everything's okay. Unconsciously I grabbed a lock of my blonde hair in my hand and pulled. It caused a quick sting that helped calm my nerves. Quietly we made our way into the bathroom and walked inside.

"Here," Craig grunted as he pushed my backpack into my arms.

I hugged my backpack close to me as Craig turned back around and walked over to the paper towels. Pulling a couple out he turned on the closest faucet and wet them.

"Hold still," Craig whispered as he began to gently clean the blood off my face.

I felt myself start to shake. Why was Craig being so nice to me? I don't think we've ever even said two words to each other. Ack! Why did he help me with Cartman I don't understand! Nobody's ever been this nice to me. Ngn. Its making me nervous people are only nice to me when they want something in return.

"What do you want from me," I suddenly screeched.

Quickly I covered my mouth with both hands, dropping my bag onto the floor and stumbled backwards. Why couldn't I filter myself?! What if I made him mad at me. What if he's not nice to me anymore. I hope I didn't hurt his feelings.

Craig's hand came towards me and he gently grabbed my wrist. I flinched as he lowered my hands and began systematically cleaning my face again.

"I don't know why I'm helping you," Craig deadpanned.

What kind of dumb ass answer is that?!

Craig's P.O.V

He's scared of me. I can see it in his eyes. Despite my bad reputation I'm actually really good at reading people. Especially if that person happens to be Tweek Tweak, I mean I have been watching him for as long as I can remember. Maybe scared isn't the right word though its more like paranoia.

Tweek can be brave when he needs to be. He can stand up for himself and be fearless. Its just that the outcome of those quick bursts of bravery rattle him. He's always been paranoid of how situations could turn out. He's paranoid by people and places and animals. Tweek has always had a power of his own and that's the power to see the whole picture. Its like he has a sixth sense and can tell when a situation is turning bad.

Snapping out of my trance I looked down at Tweek and realized I had finally cleaned all the blood off of his face. He looked good as new. Better even. He had his eyes closed tightly and was gripping his shirt like a life line though. He hadn't even realized he'd dropped his bag earlier.

Reaching down I scooped his bag off the dirty ground and headed towards the exit. I saw one of his eyes peek open.

"H-Hey where are you going," he shouted in his high pitch voice and raced after me.

"How are you getting home," I asked him, not bothering to answer his question.

He walked side by side of me and seemed a little lost in thought. This boy is absolutely hopeless.

"I usually take the bus," he whispered softly to himself, "But I missed it."

He looked devastated and depressed. It fucking broke my heart dude. Tweek was probably the only person on this planet, besides Stripe who could make me melt.

"I'll give you a ride home," I heard myself say.


End file.
